oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a random drop from many monsters. Monsters will only drop a new clue scroll if you do not already have one in your bank or inventory. These start a Treasure Trail, a treasure hunt around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a random reward, possibly including rare items. Players can only ever have one clue scroll at a time. This includes clues which are in their inventory and bank. It has been proven and stated by Jagex that the Ring of wealth does not affect the chance for a clue scroll to drop. This is because the Ring of wealth increases the chance of high-value drops, whereas the clue scroll is worth (according to its High Alchemy price) 0 gp. Clue scrolls come in 3 Levels. The higher the level of the clue, the higher the level of the monsters the player needs to kill. *'Level 1 Clues' are the easiest to complete, and are dropped by low level monsters such as Men. They are normally short and involve no risk to the player, and also usually include many emote and clothing clues. Players can occasionally get trimmed Black Armour from these clues along with god pages which are fairly common. A level 2 Man or a level 2 Goblin are the lowest level NPCs to drop them; however, they can be stolen from a H.A.M. Member. High Agility and Thieving make this far simpler, but it can be done at Level 15 Thieving and Level 1 Agility. Some players recommend killing Minotaurs at level one of the Stronghold of Security since they have 10 hp, and it is a multi-combat zone, easy to kill many. Players can also get them from the Managing your kingdom minigame on Miscellania from caskets, obtained by having subjects fish. *'Level 2 Clues' are more complex and often feature Co-ordinates. Players can occasionally get trimmed Adamant Armour from these clues. Level 21 guards are the lowest level NPC to drop them. These are the Clue scrolls that can be purchased from Trouble Brewing for 5000 Pieces of Eight. For higher levelled players, Level 83 Cockroach soldiers found in the Stronghold of Player Safety can also be slain for level 2 Clue scrolls. A monster found to have a fairly high drop rate of these scrolls is the pyrefiend. *'Level 3 Clues' are long, feature regular trips into the Wilderness, and are often dangerous as Revenants, Zamorak Wizards, and Saradomin Wizards are very likely (if not guaranteed) to attack the player. Players may receive trimmed Rune Armour and even some very rare items worth over 60 million coins. The most expensive item being the 3rd age platelegs, worth up to 106 million coins. Level 56 Cyclops at the Warriors' Guild are the lowest Level monsters to drop them. Many players choose to kill Hellhounds for Clue scrolls, as they are easily ranged or maged. Green Dragons and Aviansies, commonly killed for profit, can also drop level 3 clues. For melee players, Ankous in the Stronghold of Security are a good choice. Jellys are very good for receiving Clue scrolls, and highly recommended for those who seek just Clue Scrolls, but these require 52 slayer to attack. It would be very wise to use armour that has good magic protection for jellies. Slayer monsters, such as Cave horrors and Aberrant spectre and hellhounds are good monsters to obtain Level 3 Clues from. They can also be thieved from Traders in Keldagrim as of 9 September 2009. Trivia *It is possible to get multiple clue drops, for instance if a player receives a clue scroll but does not pick it up, then continues to kill monsters to get a second drop. Although there may be two or more scrolls, a player can only pick up one of them. * Searching the phrase "clue scroll" in Quick Chat, the player used to get a message which said "Too many results. Please refine your search." because the game treats each clue scroll as an individual item. This bug has since been fixed. *Herman Caranos appears to have a Clue scroll in his left hand. *There was an Error that affected a player when they defeated a Zamorakian mage, then dug in the chest spot, then another Zamorakian mage appeared, this continued to happen to the player and they eventually gave up, it is Unknown whether this glitch has been fixed by Jagex yet. See also *List of clue dropping monsters *Treasure Trails Guide External links *Treasure Trail Guide on Runescape.com Category:Items